Black Angel
by Jay Kashiki
Summary: When Naruto is plunged into the world of the Black Angel, her personal life is at a severe risk. Can Naruto maintain both the heavy responsibility of a battle deity and coming to terms with her own feelings? FEM Naru. AU.


**Welcome friends! For those of you who don't know me, I am the mighty Paraiya Van Flame. I conquered 10,000 lands and even own two planets (Neptune and Mars). I have defeated many and… pfft, okay just kidding!**

**The name's Paraiya. I'm but a humble nobody who writes fanfiction. I'm glad you all have given this fic a chance. I would like to thank the Fem!Naru fan fictions that have graced the internet before mine.**

**This fic is about Naruto Uzumaki, a 2****nd**** Year in Konoha University; whose life is put in jeopardy after she is chosen to be the next Black Angel; a deity whose power and position has earned him/her a place as one of the most revered Gods in existence. Now Naruto must balance out fighting vicious battles, restoring balance to the Angel and Demon population, and go through the budding feelings she has for her rival; Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter. I do not own Naruto, and am in no way planning to profit from this. **

**R&R, and please enjoy!**

_Thousands of years ago, the world was plagued with never-ending war and suffering. This suffering was caused by the ongoing battles between the Angelic and Demonic Orders; powerful assortments of Angels and Demons respectively._

_The Angels claimed to have fought for the betterment of the world, stating that once they had defeated the Demons, the blood of the innocents that was spilled in the crossfire would be repaid. Demons fought over control of the living world, wanting to expand the territory of Hell from just a single dimension._

_In a massive attack, the two Orders unleashed an unusually attack upon one another. The reiki residue left behind from the battle was so potent and unrefined that a mutation was created. From the residue, a newborn baby materialized. _

_This baby, however, was not ordinary. No, it was far from it. The baby was the first hybrid to have ever been born; born with both angelic and demonic power. This rare occurrence gave the newborn fame and strong influence inside of the spiritual realm. _

_The hybrid genetic structure of the newborn gave it unbelievable power. The baby was the first generation Black Angel. _

…

Naruto walked briskly through the hallways, her long blond hair shaking slightly with each step. Her face held the expression of annoyance as her body oozed killing intent. Naruto stalked the corridor of Konoha University, surveying each classroom number, clutching her bag tightly as she counted the numbers atop the room doors.

_3-B, 3-A, 2-B, 2-A, 1-B…_ Naruto thought as she stopped in front of the room door. Angrily, she ripped open the door, her target coming into view.

"Inuzuka-kun!" Naruto yelled, glaring daggers at the evidently startled boy.

"Na-Naruto-chan? How did you get here so quickly?" Kiba Inuzuka asked, his voice holding a frightened tone to it.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in anger as she began to walk forward, glowering menacingly at the young man. "Oh, I think you know Kiba…" Naruto said, stopping in front of him. "You fucking pervert!" Naruto yelled, sending a powerful right hook to his face.

Said boy flew back into onto a desk, falling off of the surface with an audible thud. Kiba groaned in pain as he stared up at the enraged beauty. "I'm sorry Naru-chan! I didn't mean to walk in on you like that! I just came in at a wrong time!" Kiba said, trying to justify his earlier actions.

Naruto growled in anger. "You dumbass!" Naruto yelled, planting a foot on his face. "Bastard! You're unbelievable! How can you just walk in on a girl while she's dressing and think you can get away with it?" Naruto asked; a menacing growl to her voice. "Well?"

Kiba howled in pain as Naruto's shoes began to grind into his face.

"C'mon Naruto, just let the guy explain himself," A female voice said from beside her.

"No way, TenTen! I'm gonna' murder him!" Naruto declared, staring back down at Kiba.

TenTen sighed, grabbing Naruto by the back of her shirt; pulling her off of the haggard Kiba. "Aren't you over-reacting just a little, Naru-chan?" TenTen asked; her voice calm.

"No way! He deserves it!" Naruto yelled, turning back to Kiba; who was picking himself up from the floor.

"Oh come on Naru-chan; it's not like I saw anything," Kiba stated, rubbing his nose. "You covered yourself up before I could even get in there…" he explained, rubbing the back of his head.

Naruto looked away, a blush burning at her cheeks as she remembered how embarrassing the situation was.

"So, do you forgive him?" TenTen asked, smiling brightly at the blond-hair.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah… I guess I could forgive him," Naruto said, defeat evident in voice.

"Alright then! Let's start over!" Kiba said excitedly, walking towards Naruto. "Hello there, Naru-sama; how are you this fine morning?" Kiba asked, giving himself a terrible English accent, and even bowing on top of it.

Naruto smirked. "Why, I am quite exuberant this morning. Thank you, Kiba-sama," Naruto said, imitating a terrible English accent as well.

"Both of you are complete morons," TenTen said, shaking her head in embarrassment.

The three of them broke into laughter, the mood light-hearted and mellow at the moment. However, that happy moment was soon to be broken by _his _arrival.

"Well, it's always good to see a dobe having fun," A familiar voice said from behind Naruto.

Her face contorted into anger as she turned to him. "Sasuke-teme…" Naruto said, her eyes lingering to a glaring Sakura who was latched onto his arm. "You've got a pest on your arm."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "It's _so _nice to see you again, Naru-chan," Sakura stated, her voice filled with cockiness. It was obvious at what she was doing.

"It's so nice seeing you guys too!" Naruto stated, giving an obviously forced smile.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled, looking around the classroom.

"Yep. Sasuke-kun and I have been pretty much inseparable. It's been so romantic, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said boastfully, looking to her boyfriend for confirmation.

Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be in their own conversation, completely zoning out the pink-haired girl.

"So, dobe; what did you think you got on the test last week?" Sasuke asked, putting his free hand on his hip.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? But, I know it'll be better than yours, teme," Naruto stated, glaring at the raven-haired young man.

Her glare caused Sasuke to smirk. "Oh, really? You sure about that?" Sasuke asked arrogantly. "I can remember those _exact_ words being said not to long ago during the finals last semester."

Naruto turned away from Sasuke, her face beginning to turn red from embarrassment. "Th-that was last time…" She stated.

She and Sasuke had been competing with each other ever since their parents had sent them High School together, and that rivalry became much more intense after they entered Konoha University. Currently in their 2nd year, Naruto and Sasuke had a long-standing battle (wits and otherwise) against one another, and it was still going strong.

Sasuke chuckled shortly. "Admit it. You're going to lose to me _again_," Sasuke declared, his smirk growing larger as he noticed her embarrassed glare towards him.

"Never, teme! You'll never hear me say that!" Naruto yelled, her glare deepening.

"Alright then," Sasuke stated, turning on his heel with Sakura in tow. "It might make you cry when you lose," Sasuke stated, he and Sakura walking away while the latter began to chat his ears off.

Naruto turned to walk up to the third row of seats, and promptly sat; putting her bag off to the side of her chair.

"Naruto, you okay?" TenTen asked, taking her seat next to Naruto.

"I'm fine…" Naruto stated.

"You sure? It seems like…" TenTen began, before pausing to consider her next words.

"It seems like what?" Naruto asked, turning to her friend.

"Oh… nothing…" TenTen said, rubbing Naruto's head affectionately. "I'm sure you'll get a better score than Sasuke," TenTen reassured, turning to the front of the class as more students walked inside.

"Yeah… thanks Ten," Naruto thanked, a bright smile coming to her face as she turned to see more of her friends come inside of the classroom.

Naruto's eyes averted to Sasuke, who sat slumped in his chair next to the still babbling Sakura. Naruto narrowed her eyes, turning her attention to her friends that began to sit next to her.

…

Kakashi walked through out of the doors of the palace, a book in hand as he strolled down the long staircase.

"Kakashi-san!" A voice called from behind him. The man turned, coming face-to-face with Kurenai Yuhi, one of his oldest friends.

"Well, hello there Kurenai. It's great to see you again," Kakashi said, turning his attention back to his book.

Kurenai's lifted an eyebrow in bewilderment as she studied to words on the book cover. "Icha Icha Paradise?" she asked, taking a closer look at it. "A human book?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, believe it or not; some humans possess great writing quality. This one in particular has very great skill," Kakashi said, pointing to the pen name on the cover.

Ecchi Jira*… Kurenai rubbed the back of her head, pondering at some of the "amazing" names that some parents gave children.

Kurenai hummed, deciding to get onto her intended conversation. "Kakashi… have you heard yet?" Kurenai asked, turning to him with serious eyes.

Kakashi sighed, closing his book. He was just at the best part, too. "Yes, I've heard…" Kakashi said, putting the book in his back pocket.

"Well, aren't you worried that they'll reach her before we do?" Kurenai asked, turning forward as the y continued their trek down the long stairway. "I mean at the pace we're going, we'll be lucky to make it in two days."

"The Kage told us that we must keep our reiki exertion to an absolute minimum. That includes use of _chisoku_," Kakashi explained, putting his hands in his pockets. "Lest we risk disrupting the souls that live within the Living World."

Kurenai pouted, looking forward as they continued to walk down the stairway. "A stairway that leads to the human realm isn't the best idea in the world… but I guess it'll have to do…" Kurenai complained, folding her arms.

Kakashi nodded, taking his hands out of his pockets to stretch his arms. "These stairs are nothing compared to the walking we had to do in our last mission…" Kakashi stated. "What I'm most worried about is this new Black Angel…" he said, shoving his hands into his pockets again.

"I know… I've heard of her," Kurenai said, narrowing her eyes. "I've heard she's not even matured in the _least_," Kurenai stated, turning to Kakashi.

"Yes, you've heard correctly. She's only nineteen, however. No one can mature in that short amount of time."

"The last Black Angel matured around one-hundred twenty years of age, so I can understand. Possessing both potential angelic and demonic capabilities is _way_ too much for any spirit to grasp in under at least fifty years," Kurenai said, sighing and turning back forward.

Kakashi nodded. "Then, we should only hope that she can protect herself until we get there…" Kakashi earnestly stated. "_Naruto Uzumaki… just wait for us…" _Kakashi thought, increasing the pace of his walking.

…

To say that Naruto was disappointed was possibly the understatement of the century. Naruto's head lay somberly on her desk as she refused to see the test results posted on the projector again.

"Oh cheer up Naruto, you got fourth out of the entire class," TenTen said, rubbing her friend's head again.

Yes, it was true. Naruto had gotten the fourth highest out of the class. However in front of her were TenTen, Neji Hyuga, and the resident teme; Sasuke Uchiha respectively.

"Come on Naruto, we didn't even get in the top 5," Ino stated from beside her. "Cheer up!" Ino (boisterously) comforted.

It didn't matter to Naruto. She wasn't concerned at where she stood. The only thing she wanted was the satisfaction at soundly beating that Uchiha bastard into the dirt. But, sadly, that dream did a full reversal and came crashing down on her _once again_.

Naruto sighed sadly. "Why? Why can't I win, damn it?" She asked herself dismally. She wasn't usually one to give up on life, but at this moment she wanted to hurl herself into the nearest river and end herself.

"Well, come on Naru-chan; it's time to go back home…" TenTen stated, getting out of her chair.

One-by-one her friends had left their seats, while Naruto sat; wallowing in her own decadence. Sighing, Naruto got up from her seat slowly.

"Dobe," Sasuke called from beside her.

Her eyebrow twitching in anger, Naruto turned in the opposite direction and began walking.

Sasuke exhaled as he began walking after her. "Hey, are you forgetting something?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto turned to see him holding her bag that she almost left behind in her storming out. Her face tingeing red, she walked briskly towards the Uchiha; snatching her bag from his hand. Turning on her heel, she began her storming out once more.

Sasuke began to walk slowly after her, smirking at his victory of the day.

…

Naruto stormed out of the University gates, her mind completely overrun with disappointment. Yet again, she had let Sasuke outdo her. She knew she was never going to hear the end of it, especially when she would arrive home. She knew Fugaku and Mikoto would ask about their finals and Naruto would hear Sasuke talk about how she needed to step up her progress.

In retrospect, maybe the Uchiha and Uzumaki families coming together into one large family was a bad idea. And moving in with her rival was even worse.

Naruto crossed the street briskly, her temper finally beginning to placate. Getting to the other side, Naruto turned and crossed the adjacent street.

Naruto was completely oblivious of the two pairs of eyes that were watching her, approaching her quickly.

That's when a chill came up Naruto's spine. Everything around her began to go silent, except for the loud sound of footsteps approaching.

Her legs began to speed up on their own, sending her into a power walk. The footsteps increased in pace as well, prompting her legs to send her into a jog. Naruto was confused as to why she was reacting the way she was, having no idea what was going on. The thing was that her instincts told her to run. And that's what she did.

Naruto sprinted through crowds of people, deftly running past them as the stared at her. She turned to look behind her.

Two cloaked figures were pushing past the people, definitely pursuing her.

"_Who are they?" _Naruto thought to herself, her eyes widening as she saw them go into a full sprint towards her. _"Damn, I think I better run!" _

Naruto cut through a short alleyway, leading to the Konoha Park. Hopping over the barrier that lined the perimeter of the park, she began to run through the green fields.

She turned back to see that the two were gone. Stopping herself, Naruto bent over, struggling to catch her breath she hadn't realized she lost during her running. "I lost 'em… that was too close for comfort…" Naruto said to herself.

"Who exactly did you lose?" A voice said. Naruto's head jerked up to see the two cloaked people.

Naruto's eyes were widened with astonishment as she began to back away form the two figures. "Who- who the hell are you?" She stuttered, a deep chill running down her spine as one of them approached.

"Who are we?" one of the figures repeated.

"Why, we're your messengers, Naruto Uzumaki," the other finished.

Naruto gasped. _"How do they know my name?"_ She asked herself, fear beginning to overtake her.

One of the figures pulled down his hood, revealing a masked face. His hair was spiky and defied gravity, glowing with an eerie silver color, complimenting the slit, blood red eyes he possessed. "I am Meizu… Demon of the Left Gauntlet…" he stated, holding up his left arm to revealing a glove of gigantic metal claws.

The second figure stepped up, pulling down his hood as well. "And I am Gozu, Demon of the Right Gauntlet," He introduced, holding out his right arm to show a similar glove of giant metal claws.

Naruto swallowed down a lump in her throat, her breathing becoming more ragged and forced. She could feel her heart beat faster in fear as she stared at the giant gauntlets on the two assailant's opposing arms. She began to back away more, planning to make an escape.

Gozu initiated the attack, charging at Naruto with the gauntlet outstretched at her.

Her body moved on its own, side-stepping to dodge the attack. She stared at Gozu, he eyes wide with fear.

Gozu came at her for another attack, lunging at her. Naruto jumped back, avoiding the gauntlet that slammed into the spot where she had previously stood, creating a small crater.

A spark of danger went through Naruto's senses, making her turn her attention to Meizu; who was charging in for an attack. Naruto wasn't as quick this time, however. Meizu swung his gauntlet into her abdomen, sending her flying with a pained scream.

Naruto picked herself up from the ground slowly, her stomach lurching painfully. _"Damn it… gah!" _She internally exclaimed, the pain ripping through her stomach. She clutched the middle of her stomach, instantly feeling the warmness that began to pool into her stomach.

Naruto looked up to see Gozu and Meizu charging at her once more. That's when something in her snapped. Naruto found herself clenching his fists, charging at the two as well. Furrowing her brow, she lunged towards Meizu, delivering a knee to his face.

Naruto landed on the other side of Meizu's fallen form, immediately turning her attention to Gozu. In a stunning burst of speed, Naruto lunged- no, glided- speedily towards Gozu, delivering an unusually powerful jab to his face.

Naruto landed on the other side of his fallen form as well, her attention going back to Meizu; who charged at her once more. Naruto watched as Gozu got up as well, charging at her. Narrowing her eyes, she watched as the two split apart from each other, going in opposite directions around her.

Naruto's eyes widened as she watched spiked chains release from the gauntlets on their arms. Naruto jumped out of the way of one of the oncoming chains, only to be grazed by another, causing a cut to be formed near on her cheek.

Naruto watched as the chains latched onto the trees of the park, causing deep dents in the bark. Wiping the blood from her cheek, she turned to around, her eyes constantly shifting from Gozu to Meizu.

"Got you!" Meizu yelled, the chain from his gauntlet reeling in, carrying the tree with it. The large tree flew Naruto's way, prompting her to roll out of way. The tree flew past Gozu, flying past the barrier of the park.

Naruto was staring in awe at the power of the throw that her previous concentration was lost. "You spaced out!" Gozu yelled, reeling in his chain, the tree following it. The tree was sent flying to Naruto, who had saw it coming much too late. The giant overgrowth slammed into her torso, sending her flying back, crashing through more trees.

Naruto growled in pain as she flew into one last tree, resting in a large dent in its trunk. Naruto slowly lifted her head to see Gozu and Meizu coming at her once more. She could taste the blood seeping through her mouth, her vision beginning to go black.

"_What the… am I… about to die?" _She thought, as her consciousness began to slip away.

…

Naruto awoke groggily to darkness, rubbing her head as she sat up to look around.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around her. There was darkness everywhere. She could only make out herself, as she seemed to glow slightly in the pitch-blackness.

"**Are you really **_**this **_**weak?" **a voice echoed, causing Naruto to jump in surprise.

"Whose there?" Naruto asked, looking around anxiously. She saw no one.

"**Why are you so weak?" **it asked. Naruto furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What do you mean 'weak'? Come out and I'll show you _weak_!" Naruto threatened, balling her fists.

"**Ha! That's a laugh! As if you could even lay a scratch on me!" **

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in agitation. "Well then come out, coward! Are you afraid?" Naruto yelled into the darkness.

"**No… **_**I **_**am not afraid… I want to know why **_**you **_**are…" **the voice crooned.

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Naruto claimed.

"**Then why have you retreated into your mind?" **the voice persisted.

A look of confusion came upon Naruto's face. "Retreated… into my mind?"

"**Why do you fear those two pushovers of demons?" **the voice replied. **"Why is it that they are still alive?"**

Naruto knew who the voice was referring to. "_Gozu and Meizu…"_

"Well excuse the hell outta' me, but I don't wanna' die!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**And, that is the fear I refer too…" **the voice replied.

Naruto lowered her head. "I can't do anything… they aren't human…" she rationalized.

"**Way to state the obvious, kit…" **the voice stated calmly. **"They're demons…"**

Naruto's eyes widened. "Demons? What do you mean demons?"

There was a silence. **"A Black Angel with no knowledge of demons… how pitiful. I don't understand why she chose **_**you**_** to be the next one…" **

Naruto blinked her eyes, confusion washing over her again. "Black… Angel?"

A flash of light suddenly appeared, completely engulfing Naruto in the glow.

…

Naruto's eyes snapped opened. Blinking her eyes, she realized that she was staring at the ceiling. She sat up slowly, turning her head to look out of the window at the darkened Uzumaki-Uchiha manor courtyard. A sigh of relief came as she realized that she was home.

"Dobe?" A familiar voice came from her doorway. Naruto turned to see Sasuke leaning on the doorway frame, his arms crossed and an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Sas-uke…" Naruto said, dragging along on his name.

Sasuke snorted. "You heal fast, don't you?" he said, walking to her bedside, and taking a seat in the chair next to it.

Naruto furrowed her eyebrows slightly, glaring at the Uchiha. "What do you want, teme?" Naruto growled.

"Hn. That _sure _is a polite way to talk the person who carried you home _and _did your homework," Sasuke said.

Naruto blinked, confusion lining her features."What?"

"I picked you up from the park and brought you back home. You were unconscious the whole time," Sasuke explained, his voice emotionless.

Naruto's eyes widened for a second, and then she lowered her head; the memories of her fight coming back to her.

"And what's more, I didn't expect you to lose in a fight, dobe…" Sasuke stated, moving his face closer to hers. "It's not like you to lose in ambushes. I never knew you were that weak."

Naruto narrowed her eyes in shame as the conversation in her conscience replayed.

"Dobe…" Sasuke said, getting her attention.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, only for her face to turn two shades redder as she realized their close proximity to each other.

"Take care of yourself. If you don't, I won't have anyone to beat, will I?" Sasuke asked; his smirk widening.

Naruto stared at Sasuke as he got up from his seat to go into the hall, only to stop at the front of the doorway. "Dinner's ready. Better come and get it now," Sasuke stated, walking down the hallway.

Naruto turned back to look at her covered body, and the words of her conscience ran through her mind once again:

"_Why was I so weak?" _

**Okay, that was the first chapter of Black Angel. Now, I want to take the time to flip this chapter off for being so damn hard for me to write! I've been in a HUGE funk… I don't know what to do anymore… I'll continue… I'll try, at least. **

**Thanks! ^^ **


End file.
